thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oneders/Murder Party 3: Third Time's the Charm (A User Fic)
hello everyone and welcome to this horrible mess again! i present to you... if YOU (yes, you right there) want to be included in this, just comment whatever. literally anyone can write in this; just hit me up on discord (basicleaf#2234) and send me your chapter which i'll post. target date for this to end is halloween! ...although it'll probably go unfinished. without further ado, let's go! The Cast *Billinqa Targaryen *Audrey 0 *Jackaede Silentguy *Blakeson Criscoras *Caitlin Pootato Mallory Toiletta III *AIDSen Ponyboy *Connor del Rey *Xax Ipoo, twin brother of Max Ipoo *Nicholas Cage *Elias "Eli" Marvello de Leone Salmonella *And... a few other idiots It's Murder Time Chapter One: Why Apparently, everyone dying or killing each other not once but twice still isn't enough for them to realise not to attend the parties with a mysterious host. Nonetheless, even the most sane of the group decides to go to the third party, so the dumber ones aren't even a question. First of all, we have Billinqa Targaryen, who prefers to go by the name Billie. The Brit falls into the Sane™ category despite the fact she was crazy enough to attend the party. Still, she'll likely survive... or not. Next we have Nicholas Cage--er, I mean, Nick, who also falls into the Sane™ category. As one of the few people with brains, he's probably the one person in horror movies who's logical, helps the dumber ones and then ends up getting killed himself. Moral of the story: don't help people. Then we have Brit #2, Caitlin Pootato Mallory Toiletta III, who was once a proud member of the Sane™ category before falling into the Debatable™ category. In any case, at least she's higher up in the Debatable™ category. Xax Ipoo, who is really only here to replace Max Ipoo even though Xax isn't... obsessive over Isabelle. Nonetheless, a cheery member of the Debatable™ category who will probably die. No big deal. Next comes Audrey 0, who... may die? May not die? That's debatable. Or you could say that's... Debatable™ (hah... laugh at this pun). Either way, she may or may not live. Last member of the Debatable™ category is Grayson Blakeson Grey Blake Criscoras guy person thing. That's all I'm going to say. After the Debatable™ category, we have the Idiot™ category, with our first member, Connor del Rey. Definitely Idiot™ material. Rewrote his death last time so that he wouldn't die because he doesn't like dying. Probably going to die just because of that. AIDSen--um, Aidan--Ponyboy is also in the Idiot™ category even though he didn't do much to deserve it. Secretly a furry with a wolf fursona, there's a chance he survives. A very small chance. Goodbye, furry. Of course we have our favourite Yuri-ist and Idiot™, Elias "Eli" Marvello de Leone Salmonella. A master of drowning and weird comments no one cares about, he is undoubtedly a lover of Yuri and probably the antagonist. We have Jackaede "Jack" Silentguy, the weirdo who lives in an Eastern timezone. Oh, he's definitely going to die. No question about that. Idiot™ category. Last but not least, the author of this mess, Aria Whatsherface. What category? Not for me to decide; that's biased. (As if the rest of the categorization isn't biased.) Anyway, all these losers attend a party at Spoopifornia Spooplando with a mystery host. As per tradition, they walk through the grand oak doors. To be met with a dead body, of course. Chapter Two: It's Always Logical To Split Up "Alright, whose is it?" asked Caitlin, nearing the dead body. "Wait, a dead body isn't surprising?" Aidan's eyes widened. No one heard him and they continued towards the body. Blake crouched down next to the body. It seemed like a very normal murder. Lying face up, the dead girl was in a pool of her own blood with a knife right in the middle of her chest. "Ah, it's--it's Echo," announced Blake, before quickly moving away from the body now that he had identified it, his face contorted as if he'd just read the latest Love Is Love chapter. "Celebrate!" Connor clapped, but no one clapped along with him so he immediately stopped. "Uh, I mean, you can't let a dead body ruin the night, guys." "What was the party for in the first place?" Nick enquired. "And who's the host that invited everyone?" "Good question. No one knows." Billie shrugged. "Well, as long as there's cream soda, the night will go well for me." "Are we seriously going to just ignore the fact that someone's dead?" Aidan asked, bewildered. "Eh. Who cares. As long as someone cleans up the body, everything's fine," said Aria. "Besides, it's Echo." Eli looked at the body distastefully. "Would've been more satisfying if she drowned..." Xax shot Eli a weird look. "Okay, what do we do now?" Audrey crossed her arms. "Let's split up!" Jack suggested enthusiastically. Xax blinked. "Split up for what...?" "Oh, right." Jack shook his head. "Let's... not split up?" Billie suggested, "How about we find the killer?" "And thank them," Connor added. He looked at everyone looking at him. "What? We're all thinking the same thing, guys." "The host is probably the killer," announced Caitlin. "Judging they're mysterious and no one knows who they are and the fact that this has happened before--" "Wait, what?" "--the host is here to kill us all," Caitlin continued. "I think it'd be best we find the host before they find us." "So... split up?" Jack cocked his head to a side. "Why do you want to split up so badly?" Blake spat. "That's what people in horror movies do," explained Xax. "Then let's make groups," suggested Nick. Connor took a step forward. "Alright! So it's--" "You're not making the groups!" Aria interrupted. "Okay. I'll just make the groups, then," said Billie. "Group one is me, Eli and Jack; two is Blake, Nick and Audrey; three is Caitlin, Connor and Aria; four is Xax and Aidan, since we only have eleven people." "I'm alright with that," said Aidan. "Xax seems reliable." "This group sounds fine," Audrey commented. "Two-thirds of this group is fine." Connor crossed his arms. "One-third is not." "Uh, I don't really want to stay around this drowning fetishist?" Jack sounded borderline worried. Billie sighed. "Well, I made the groups completely at random, so..." Blake shook his head. "Let's just--let's go. Come on!" Nick, Audrey and Blake moved onto a different room immediately. "That was quick," noted Xax. "Well, no time to waste." Xax and Aidan also disappeared. "Of all the bickering couples I could be stuck with..." Caitlin muttered to herself, before heading off into a different room with Connor and Aria following. "Which leaves us three," commented Billie. "Let's head on." On that note, everyone disappeared from the main hall, leaving Echo's body splat on the floor like unpopular Hunger Games that no one comments on and eventually get abandoned. And so, the party begun. Category:Blog posts